


i’d hang the stars around your neck like diamonds, (if only you would ask)

by ThemboSupreme



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Missy the chaotic bisexual disaster, Slow Burn, canon typical nonsense, just after Skaro s9ep2, oh and she’s got a knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemboSupreme/pseuds/ThemboSupreme
Summary: “ They were humming. The voice was pleasant but that made it all the more eery. There was a lilt in the tone that made you almost drawn to the noise.But as sweetly as it started it stopped, and you heard what sounded like a small sniffle, “I’m going to assume you are the owner of this human dwelling.” ”
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who) & Reader, Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader
Kudos: 10





	i’d hang the stars around your neck like diamonds, (if only you would ask)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first reader insert that i’m posting publicly cause there isn’t enough missy/reader content and I love this god damn time lady.

The workday had been, once again, atrocious. You kicked your apartment door closed behind you, arms occupied with grocery bags. If your shitty son of a bitch co worker vented to you about his stupid girlfriend problems for another hour you would have strangled him on the spot. How can one man talk about the same god damned thing for six hours you will never understand. 

With a huff you elbowed the light switch hoping to illuminate your apartment but only succeeding in turning on the dim kitchen light. The rest of your apartment was in inky darkness. You have lived alone for a while now. All you wanted to do was put your food away and pour a glass of wine, watch a crappy drama and fall asleep on the couch. 

The bags fell on the counter in a heap and you sighed. Your feet ached from walking back and forth in your little shop. You closed your eyes and tried to center yourself. It was calm for a moment before you realized it wasn’t silent. 

Your shower was running. And there was no one else who should be in your shower but you. The exhaustion melted from your body in an instant as your heard your heartbeat quicken. Who was in your apartment! Who would break in and use your shower?! You looked quickly around the joint kitchen and living room. No windows were broken, the door hadn’t been broken at all either. You would have noticed that too. 

It was then you realized you would smell a slight burning scent in the air. Not the usual wax melt scent you had carefully curated. Had this person scorched something? You slowly grabbed a knife from the holder and began the careful trek into the sitting area. Checking to see if anything was amiss or stolen. 

You found the source of the smell permeating the air. Scorch marks scared the sheet covered surface, and there was the indent of... was that... some sort of ... dressed clothed figure? There were dark smears meshed with the ash silhouette. The musky odor of drying blood joined the foreign smells. Now the confusion hit the boiling point, as did the anxiety. 

The shower cut, the curtain was pulled and you froze yet again. They were getting out. You could run, get out of the apartment, call someone. But the blood stains, what if they had brought someone with them? Someone who would need to be helped! 

You had almost made up your mind to run when you heard another strange sound coming from the direction of the intruder. They were humming. The voice was pleasant but that made it all the more eery. There was a lilt in the tone that made you almost drawn to the noise. 

But as sweetly as it started it stopped, and you heard what sounded like a small sniffle, “I’m going to assume you are the owner of this human dwelling.“ 

She had an accent. Scottish from the vowels, you felt yourself step back from the hallway, closer to the far windows. Fight and Flight were wrestling in your head. 

“Oh come on now. If I was going to kill you I would have when I heard the key jangling in the door,“ The feminine voice continued as you heard damp footsteps and the bedroom door opening. The voice continued, muffled now, “You really should just mark the correct side instead of fussing so much.“

You squeezed the knife still clutched tightly in your hand as you listened to the drawer's opening and the sounds of interest or disgust that followed, “Oh that isn’t a good shade on anyone...don’t you have something pretty to work with? Ah well, at least you have some taste in lace.”

Lace? Was this person going through your actual clothing! 

Curiosity got the better of you, as did outrage at this stranger. They could be dangerous but they were taking their time about it. If they wanted you dead they would have killed you already. 

“I wouldn’t waste the energy on you, duckie,“ they laughed and you felt a gasp leave your body but it wasnt the one you heard. 

“You humans are so funny with your loud thoughts, it’s like you’re begging me to read them!” You stopped again, half way down the hall and suddenly unable to move even if you wanted to, “And so easy to control.”

The speaker finally waltzed, quite literally swayed, into the hallway as well. The first thing you saw were ice blue eyes. Sharp as fragmented glass, with so much flickering behind them. Hollowed cheekbones and high arching brows framed them. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, and her long curly hair was still damp, dark around her intelligent face. Her face was scraped up and a black eye marred her pale skin. She looked like she had been in a fight, and had taken quite the beating for it. 

“W-who are you?” you managed to whisper. 

“Oh, poppet, I just said not to be afraid of your Mistress,” She tutted and took a step towards you, “You have nothing to fear. For now at least,” she grinned, the smile felt more like a threat than anything else, “Will you be a good little human for me?” 

Her voice hummed though your ears, making the edges of your vision blur, the clenching in your stomach began to ease. Why not just do exactly as this woman asked? You wanted to be good for The Mistress- 

As if a bucket of cold water splashed over you everything became crystal clear again. The woman’s smile fell, “What?” Her musical tone dropped, the word becoming clipped. 

“What the fuck was that?” You extended the knife towards her, “How did you get into my apartment? Are you actually hurt- ACK!” 

Before you could finish the question you were pinned to the wall. The knife was snatched away and flipped to rest against your throat “None of that matters, how are you bypassing my mental hold?” She retorted, her voice a hissing fury. 

You whimpered frozen yet again, the cold blade weighing heavily on your skin, “Mental What?“

“Who sent you? The Dalek’s? The Cyberiad? Was it him!? Did he finally decide to fight back?“

“W-what are you talking about?” you whimpered in response. 

The Mistress’s eyes bore into your own, and you began to feel a slight pounding in your head, but not the same numbness as before. There was a very tense moment of silence between this predator and you. Then the rage in the woman seemed to melt, “You have no idea do you?” 

“No idea of what? What is going on?” you squeaked, trying to keep from fainting at this point. 

The woman stepped away, releasing you, the knife still in her hand but pointed away. Whatever instinct she had reacted with had calmed, “Of course you couldn’t have meant to. You’re probably some experiment.” Her eyes closed and she slumped. The Mistress took a step back and you could breathe just a little more. 

You took a moment to look her up and down. She was small, but she was stronger than she actually looked. Standing before you in what looked like one of the oversized shirts you kept in the back of your closet for emergencies, she looked harmless. Excluding the knife and the way she had just pinned you with no effort whatsoever. 

She seemed to pull herself out of wherever she just was and looked up at you with a smile, “Your water pressure is awful. Sorry about the couch,” and she walked down the hallway to the living area. 

You watched her walk, noting the slight limp, mouth hanging open slightly, “COME ON SWEETUMS! I'M HUNGRY AND LAST TIME I TOUCHED A STOVE UNSUPERVISED, THE MONARCHY FELL! Which one I don’t quite remember....“ she trailed off. 

You didn’t react until you heard a loud banging that snapped you into action, and into the kitchen you went.


End file.
